


Muffins

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demon Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Muffins, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Techno eats the last muffin.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Technoblade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Muffins

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllooooooo Bad/Techno ppl. -anon Jams

Skeppy just handed him a muffin. Techno stared at it in confusion, his brows furrowing. "Is it poisoned?"

"What?! No, why would I poison it? Can't I just be nice for once?" Skeppy asked, voice edging on both a whine and seriousness.

"No."

The diamond boy gasped in offence before rolling his eyes. "Just eat it!"

Techno looked at it again and shrugged before taking a bite. Almost immediately after finishing it, he felt as though there was a shift in atmosphere. And, from behind him and Skeppy he heard a very angry voice.

_ "Which one of you ate my muffin?" _

* * *

"Techno! Come on out, I just wanna talk!" Bad called, his voice itching from innocence to irritation. 

Techno shivered, pushing his back farther against the tree. Look, it wasn't his fault that Skeppy was a dick and tricked him into eating Bad's last muffin. He knew better himself! But, it wasn't like Bad would just forgive him without a scolding. 

He'd rather just try to hide from the demon than go through one of those. 

After a moment he couldn't hear Bad anymore. So, he slowly took a look around, sighing in relief until a pair of hands grabbed him.

"Got'cha!"

He was pulled through a black portal, and he screeched as he was. He came face to face with Bad underneath the tree he was just on. 

Bad huffed and grabbed his hand, beginning to walk back home. "You're such a dummy," he stated as he walked, his tail flicking. "Eating my muffins and running like I wouldn't catch you," he huffed.

Techno glanced down, gently squeezing Bad's hand as an apology. "It was Skeppy's fault," he mumbled, his ears flattening against his head. "He just handed me a muffin! Come on, you know he's full of tricks," he complained. He bumped into Bad as the demon stopped, huffing in surprise.

He watched him turn around, his white eyes staring at him. Techno didn't know how to react to it, so he bumped his nose on Bad's before pecking his lips.

Bad blushed brightly, his eyes wide before he relaxed. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before smiling sweetly. "I forgive you, Techie," he said, kissing his forehead gently. "Just buy me a muffin when we pass the bakery and all is good. I'll beat up Skeppy later," hs chuckled.

"Can I watch?" Techno asked, gaining an eye roll as he and bad began to walk side by side. 

"No. Unless you wanna play bedwars with us," he said, shrugging a small bit. 

Techno hummed. "Nah," he decides, "too much work. I'd rather just listen to Skeppy complain about it later." He looked up towards the sky and squeezed Bad's hand again. "Give him a punch for me."

"I will," Bad agreed with a giggle. "I give him two if you get me a whole box of muffins."

Techno thought about it. "Make it three and a push off the world and I'll do it."

"Deal!" Bad exclaimed without hesitation. 

The two shared a laugh and enjoyed their walk home.


End file.
